Resisting Fate
by AnnaRoseLaufeyson
Summary: Alison Truman moves from London to Sweden with some friends, and meets Magnus Martinnson who saves her from a mysterious man. But Alison was running away from someone. Will they find her? And will Ali and Magnus' love blossom?


WRITERS NOTE : Hello! Please comment! I would like to hear if you want more or this to be just a one shot Love Anna x

She raised her head, looking up at the lights as the lit up the dark room. Music boomed through the building, but she didn't care. Alison sat, in a beautiful red dress, on a chair in the corner. God, she hated going out. She wondered how her friends even convinced her. Sighing, she traced her finger around the wine glass, watching in envy as her friends danced with their dates. Alison Truman was a British girl, and had just moved to Sweden with her two friends. They shared a small flat, not far from the nightclub she was in, and frankly, the flat was the place she'd rather be. Alison hated going on. She preferred the comforts of the indoors. Those four walls kept her safe. Her friends, Beanie and Sasha, thought Alison was crazy. How could someone her age not like the outdoors, she thought?! As the night grew older, Alison rose to her feet and took her bag.

"Bean? Sash? I'm going home now...Don't come in too late..." Ali yelled over the music, though she doubted her drunken friends could hear her. She rolled her crystal blue eyes and walked out.

The Swedish night sky was littered with twinkling little stars, and the moon shone brightly. As the wind howled against her, Alison shivered and rubbed her bare arms. How could she not have thought to bring a coat?! This was Sweden, for Pete's sake! Suddenly, Ali heard footsteps behind her. She gasped and looked behind her. She'd sworn the street was empty. The feet had stopped pattering behind her. Biting her small lips, she narrowed her eyes to make out anyone in the darkness. Giving up, Alison quickly walked down an alleyway. The footsteps began again, which encouraged Ali to go faster. Ali looked round and, this time, she saw someone.

"W...Who are you? What do you want from me?" Alison called out to the person, her voice dripped with fear.

"You are a pretty girl, aren't you?" A gruff voice replied from the darkness. He walked into the light. He wore an old bowler hat which was torn and faded, along with a scruffy beige coat. His shoes were falling apart and his trousers were ash black. His face was thin and the beard around his jaw was wild and was dripping with, what looked like, beer. Alison licked her lips and tried to stop her heart from beating as rapidly.

"You...You didn't answer my question." She squeaked out as the man approached her.

"I think you're pretty. Now come here." The man grinned slightly, revealing how little teeth he had. Ali scoffed.

"You must be joking." She looked away and tried to walk off, but a hand had hooked around her arm. She was pushed into the wall with great force. The man was up against her.

"I said **come here.**" He said in a creepy voice. His breath smelled of rotten fish and beer, with a slight hint of eggs. Ali repulsed and breathed heavily.

"Let me go. Please." She said, trembling with fear.

"No can do, love." The man replied and moved his hand up her dress.

Magnus Martinnson frowned and ruffled his blonde curls, looking outside the window. He often watched the night sky when ideas were slow. He was bored. Incredibly bored. It was just him in the office. Kurt and the others had gone home hours ago; he stayed behind as he needed to do some further research on a case. Martinnson turned back to the laptop and pouting, his long slender fingers typing at the keys. He clicked on the mouse and shut it down. He rubbed his eyes and groaned loudly. He looked at the clock.

"1am. Kurt owes me 4 hours of my life back." Magnus mumbled as he put on his denim jacket. He exited the office, switching the lights off, plummeting the rooms into darkness.

Walking outside into the quiet streets, Magnus looked down at his mobile, checking his texts. Nothing. Suddenly, he heard a scream from a nearby alley. Magnus instantly rose his head, his police instincts coming into play. He patted his coat, checking his gun was still in his pocket. It was. Magnus walked down the alley, frowning. There, he saw a man rubbing himself against a distressed woman. He got his gun out.

"Hands off the woman, or I'll shoot." Magnus barked, firmly. The man turned to the police officer, and instantly ran off. Magnus walked over to the woman. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" As she nodded, he helped the woman to her feet.

"Thanks, officer." Her voice was shaky. She was clearly in shock. Magnus looked down at the woman sadly. She was a lot smaller than him.

"Please, I'm off duty. It's Magnus Martinnson." He smiled and held his hand out. "What's your name?" The woman stared up at him, her eyes glowing in the night's darkness.

"Alison." Ali took Magnus' hand, shaking it briefly. She cleared her throat and stared up at him. "You are a police officer I see?" She nodded to the ID badge on his coat. Magnus looked lost for a minute but then looked at the badge.

"Ah yes. Yes, well. Not really. I am more like an errand boy but, yeah, I guess you could say I was an inspector." Magnus grinned proudly. His grinned faded when he realised how shaken up this woman was. "Alison, are you sure you are okay?" He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Alison nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I am just new here." Alison admitted. Magnus followed her as she began to walk.

"I recognised your accent. British, right?" The curly haired man said, putting his hands in his pocket. Alison merely nodded and glanced up at Magnus. She was curious as to why this guy even cared. His cheekbones stood out against his face, as well his nose and the green-blue eyes. "Ah, I like Britain. I want to go some day, when I can afford it." He shrugged and looked down at his feet. Alison noticed how tall Magnus was compared to her, and she was kind of scared.

"Why can't you afford it? You're a police officer." She raised her eyebrow. Magnus looked at her as she spoke.

"We...don't get many cases, nowadays. Not like the ones we used to get. The big murders, nah, they don't come around. It's hard." Magnus explained, looking around. "Whereabouts do you come from in Britain?" Alison frowned and bit her lip. Should she tell a complete stranger about where she came from?

"Manchester." Alison lied, looking back in front of her. She was lying, she came from London. Magnus watched her.

"Manchester? Ah nice." He nodded. Alison gave a silent sigh. Thank god he didn't notice. She stopped suddenly when they were at a block of flat. Magnus looked up at the tall building in amazement. "Wow, you live here?"

"Well...in one of these rooms." She smiled. Magnus nodded. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened tonight, doesn't usually happen. Trust me, Alison. Can I call you Ali?" Magnus watched her. The girl nodded shyly. His grip on her shoulder was just right. Not too tight, not too loose. It was like Magnus understood what she liked. Magnus smiled, glad he had gained some of her trust. "Ali, please understand this. Sweden is a beautiful country. But in every country, there are people who that man. Go and rest. Are you on your own?" Magnus asked. He cared about her. She was cute, in his opinion.

"No. No I've got a flat with friends. But they won't be back until the morning probably." Alison replied. Magnus sighed and got a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen too. He put the pen cap in his mouth as he wrote something down on the paper. He passed the paper to her.

"Its my number. Call me if you need anything." Magnus smiled as Alison nodded.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving me today, Superman." Alison giggled slightly. Magnus felt a twang in his heart strings as she giggled. It was cute.

"It was no problem, Lois Lane." He saluted, jokingly and walked off. "Goodnight, Alison."

"G...Goodnight Magnus." Alison replied and walked into the building.

As Alison flipped on her bed, she shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep. The man had bruised her thighs when he punched her as she resisted. But, Ali couldn't sleep. All she could think was the man who had saved her. The knight in shining armour. She sat up and thought to herself. She thought, and thought, and thought, until sleep caught her. She slept quietly, thinking about the man who had saved her.


End file.
